Dance
by babybaek61
Summary: "Coba kau lakukan tarian itu dihadapanku" "Aahh.. Chanyeol please... Bisakah kita menyelesaikan urusan ini terlebih dahulu?" "Kau akan mendapatkannya setelah kau menarikan TT untukku, Baekhyun sayang" BoyxBoy / Mature / Chanbaek


**Dance.**

"Coba kau lakukan tarian itu dihadapanku"  
"Aahh.. Chanyeol please... Bisakah kita menyelesaikan urusan ini terlebih dahulu?"  
"Kau akan mendapatkannya setelah kau menarikan TT untukku, Baekhyun sayang"  
BoyxBoy / Mature / Chanbaek

-  
Laki-laki bersurai merah berjalan membuka pintu di sisi ruangan dengan hati-hati dan berjalan sedikit berjinjit berusaha tidak menimbulkan suara yang begitu ketara karena takut membangunkan laki-laki yang sedang terlelap dikasur.

"Kau sudah pulang, hm?" Laki-laki yang masih memanjakan tubuhnya diatas ranjang king size tersebut menatap lurus pada laki-laki bersurai merah tadi-Byun Baekhyun- membuat yang ditanya berjengit kaget dan salah tingkah.

"Oh yeah.. Baru saja" Jawabnya dengan tawa sedikit canggung tapi tetap manis membingkai wajahnya lalu membawa dirinya duduk dipinggir ranjang.

Baekhyun benar-benar merasa terintimidasi dengan tatapan laki-laki dihadapannya ini, karena demi Tuhan laki laki itu -Chanyeol- setelah bangun tidur benar-benar buruk bagi kesehatan jantung. Dia memang sudah tampan, itu poin pertama. Dan rambut berantakannya, suara seraknya, matanya semuanya benar2 menggairahkan bagi Baekhyun.

Baekhyun ditarik untuk berbaring disampingnya, hembusan napas laki-laki dibelakangnya bahkan sangat menggelitik di bagian tengkuknya .

"Chan.. Aku baru sampai. Aku harus mandi. Aku bau asal kau tau". Baekhyun berbicara sedikit merengek berharap Chanyeol dapat melepaskannya.

"Kau selalu wangi, asal kau tau". Jawabnya sambil menggesek-gesekan hidungnya pada pipi Baekhyun. Membuat Baekhyun memerah kegelian.

"Aku benar-benar harus mandi, Chan please" Baekhyun menjawab dengan pout dibibirnya membuat Chanyeol gemas terhadap tingkahnya lalu memberikan ciuman-ciuman kecil pada bibir laki-lakinya.

Sedangkan Baekhyun berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Chanyeol di pinggangnya. Demi Tuhan dia benar-benar lengket dan ingin mandi lalu pergi tidur. Sekarang dia benar-benar merasa menyesal karena pergi ke kamar Chanyeol untuk mengambil alat mandinya yang kebetulan tertinggal di kamar Chanyeol. Dia benar-benar memaki situasi ini.

Ah tadi seharusnya aku meminjam alat mandi yang lain saja dan tidak harus mengambil alat mandi yang sialannya harus berada di kamar laki-laki jangkung ini akibat kebodohannya yang tertipu atas kebohongan Chanyeol waktu itu, mengatakan bahwa sabun miliknya habis dan Baekhyun pergi ke kamarnya untuk mengantarkan sabun tersebut lalu yang Ia dapatkan malah sesi bercinta yang hebat dan panas.

"Kau akan mendapatkannya sayang, setelah morning sex mungkin?" Chanyeol terbahak setelahnya karena Baekhyun mengerahkan kekuatannya agar terlepas dari pelukan si laki-laki jangkung lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi dengan kaki yang dihentak-hentakan.

Dan sebentar lagi pasti Ia akan teriak karena melupakan handuknya. Membayangkannya saja membuat bibirnya tertarik beberapa senti.

Oh Tuhan, bagaimana aku tidak menyukainya. Dia benar-benar menggemaskan.

Chanyeol berjalan ke ruang tengah dengan beberapa cemilan dan soda di tangannya.

"Kau tidak ada schedule lain selain memakan cemilan dan menonton televisi, Baek?" Tanyanya pada laki laki yang duduk bersila dengan cemilan di atasnya.

"Tidak" jawabnya singkat dengan mata tetap terpaku pada siaran televisi dihadapannya.

Keduanya fokus pada kegiatan masing-masing hingga laki-laki yang lebih kecil membuka lagi suaranya.

"Oh ya, Apa birthday party mu semalam lancar Chan?"

"Ya. Benar-benar lancar. Fans sepertinya sangat senang. Kau seharusnya datang atau setidaknya melihat beberapa fancam. Kau pasti akan lebih dalam mencintaiku" Chanyeol tertawa ringan melihat Baekhyun memberikan delikan karena kalimat yang di lontarkannya, walaupun pipinya tidak dapat membohongi Chanyeol karena semburat merah berhasil tercetak dipipinya.

"Kau menyakitiku dengan delikan itu" Chanyeol membuat suaranya terdengar sedih walaupun gagal karena suaranya terdengar sangat menggelikan ditelinga Baekhyun.

"Apa aku harus melihatnya sekarang, Chan?" Tanyanya sambil mendongak kepada Chanyeol yang kini berada tepat disampingnya dengan sebelah tangan merengkuh tubuh mungilnya.

"Tidak. Aku ingin melakukan kegiatan lain yang lebih menyenangkan." Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya. Seingatnya, kegiatan yang menurut Chanyeol menyenangkan itu melakukan konser, menyapa fans, berkutat dengan alat musiknya, bermain games dan yang terakhir bercinta. Untuk nomor satu itu pasti tidak mungkin. Ah, apa Chanyeol akan melakukan Vapp dan sedikit melakukan fan service? Atau Ia akan mengajakku menyanyi beberapa lagu? Karaoke mungkin? Atau bertanding games? Ah... Apa bercinta? Dan untuk yang terakhir berhasil membuatnya merasa malu, dan berakhir dengan menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Chanyeol.

"Kau sudah bisa menebaknya, eoh?" Pertanyaan Chanyeol membuat dirinya semakin memerah. Tadi pagi ketika Chanyeol mengajaknya untuk morning sex Ia menolaknya karena dia benar-benar ingin mandi dan tentu saja lelah. Namun sekarang setelah Ia menghabiskan waktu selama 4 jam untuk tertidur dan melihat laki-laki disampingnya begitu tampan ditambah cuaca dimusim ini terasa dingin, bercinta di sore hari bukan pilihan yang buruk kan?

Baekhyun perlahan mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Chanyeol dengan intens, lalu Ia mendudukkan dirinya tepat dibagian selangkangan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol memperhatikan gerak-gerik prianya dan menatap lurus pada bibir manis yang telah Ia cecap berkali-kali. Baekhyun melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Chanyeol dan menggoyang-goyangkan bagian selatannya tepat pada selangkangan Chanyeol. Tak menunggu lama Chanyeol melumat secara perlahan bagian atas dan bawah bibir laki-laki mungil dihadapannya, berusaha membuka celah masuk untuk mengabsen bagian-bagian mulutnya. Baekhyun melenguh saat tangan Chanyeol meremas dua bongkahan kenyal miliknya. Hal itu membuat Chanyeol dapat lebih leluasa mengabsen setiap titik kenikmatan di mulut Baekhyun. Lalu ciumannya turun kebagian leher dan tulang selangka Baekhyun, tangannya mencubit nipple milik Baekhyun dari luar dan secara perlahan menelusup masuk memainkan nipplenya bergantian. Baekhyun benar-benar dibuat gila walaupun Chanyeol hanya menggunakan bibir, lidah dan kedua tangannya. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya mampu membuat rambut Chanyeol tak beraturan, membuat pria tinggi itu nampak lebih mengesankan.

Chanyeol lalu menarik baju yang digunakan Baekhyun agar Ia dapat lebih leluasa menjamah setiap jengkal tubuh prianya. Sedangkan Baekhyun berusaha melepaskan boxer yang Ia pakai karena sesuatu di balik celananya benar-benar butuh dibebaskan. Setelah laki-laki yang bertubuh lebih kecil polos sepenuhnya, Chanyeol kembali meraup bibirnya dan memainkan alat genital pasangannya dengan ritme lambat, sedangkan tangan yang satunya Ia gunakan Untuk menggoda lubangnya dan langsung memasukkan kedua jarinya sekaligus. Baekhyun mengerang dibuatnya, antara sakit dan nikmat yang benar-benar membutakan akal sehatnya. Suaranya menggema di seluruh ruangan, mengalahkan suara dari televisi yang tadi ditontonnya. Baekhyun memang selalu lebih vokal ketika bercinta, sedangkan Chanyeol hanya mengeluarkan geraman-geraman yang membuat bulu kuduk Baekhyun berdiri dan membuat hasratnya meningkat. Chanyeol benar-benar sexy dan Ia benar-benar beesyukur karena memiliki Chanyeol di hidupnya.

Tepukan di dada Chanyeol membuat Ia sadar lalu menurunkan ciumannya dan membuat tanda-tanda cinta pada leher dan bagian atas tubuh Baekhyun.

"Chanhhh... Jangan membuat tanda terlalu banyak. Aaaah..." Chanyeol hanya fokus pada kegiatannya melebarkan lubang penetrasi sang bottom dan terus menyesap dibagian-bagian tertentu.  
"Pleaseehhhh... A-ku... Kesulitan menutupinya... Ahhh" Baekhyun kesulitan merangkai kata-katanya karena kenikmatan bertubi-tubi yang Chanyeol berikan.  
Dan dengan seenaknya Chanyeol menghentikan kegiatannya dan menikmati pemandangan dihadapannya. "Sebentar lagi musim dingin, pakaianmu tertutup. Kau lebih mudah sayang" Lalu kembali mengecup bagian wajah si mungil dan menarik tubuhnya kebagian ujung sofa. Chanyeol mengambil beberapa benda dari laci diujung sofa itu.

"Chanhhh... Pleasehhh... " Baekyun merasa tubuhnya terbakar, Ia butuh Chanyeol didalam tubuhnya. Tapi laki-laki jangkung itu terus mengulur waktu dengan hanya memainkan beberapa titik sensitifnya tanpa niat untuk membobol lubangnya. Bahkan sedari tadi Baekhyun hanya diberikan kesempatan untuk mengacak-ngacak surai hitam laki-laki tersebut dan memainkan genital pria itu dari balik celananya.

Baekhyun melenguh ketika benda yang serupa alat genital menembus lubangnya.

"Oh shit Chanyeolhhh... " Baekhyun memaki si jangkung dengan desahan yang tak dapat Ia tahan. Karena demi apapun dildo ditubuhnya benar-benar menggetarkan bagian bawahnya.

"Menarilah untukku Baek" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang sedang menikmati getaran dari sex toys ditubuhnya.

"Mwo?" Baekhyun berusaha menatap Chanyeol untuk menemukan jawaban. Tapi Ia bahkan tidak dapat berkonsentrasi.

"Kemarin kau melakukan tarian girl band Twice-TT dihadapan fans kan? Lakukan itu sekarang. Dihadapanku"

"Aahh... Chanyeol please... Bisakah kita menyelesaikan urusan ini terlebih dahulu?" Baekhyun sedikit mengerang karena tubuhnya sudah siap untuk mengeluarkan cairannya dan Ia baru menyadari bahwa lubang pada genitalnya ditahan oleh ring sialan dan Ia tidak dapat melakukan pelepasan. Double sialan Park fucking Chanyeol.

Baekhyun sedikit terhuyung ketika mencoba berdiri lalu Ia mulai melakukan gerakan tapi selanjutnya Ia akan terduduk di karpet karena alat yang bersarang dilubangnya.

"Lakukan lagi atau aku akan menambahkan kecepatannya sayang" Suara Chanyeol terdengar lebih berat dari biasanya seakan menadakan nafsu yang bersarang di dalamnya. Demi Tuhan Chanyeol juga harus menahan mati-matian ereksi yang sangat menyakitkam dibagian selatannya. Tapi Ia juga ingin melihat secara langsung ketika prianya melakukan tarian girl band itu.

Baekhyun berusaha berdiri dengan dildo yang masih bersarang dilubangnya. Kali ini Chanyeol menyanyikan lagu TT tersebut dengan suaranya yang khas, yang mana membuat aliran darah pada tubuh si mungil semakin cepat dan membuatnya jauh lebih terangsang. Sedangkan Chanyeol mulai membebaskan kejantanannya ketika melihat Baekhyun meliuk-liukan bagian pinggulnya. Mengocok sebentar kejantanannya yang memang sudah membesar dan mengeras. Lalu Ia menghampiri Baekhyun yang masih tetap menggerakan tubuhnya walaupun gerakannya terlihat random. Chanyeol memeluknya dari belakang dan mencabut dildo dan ring dibagian depan si mungil lalu membuangnya ke sembarang arah. Ia mengecup punggung Baekhyun lembut dan mulai memasukkan kejantanannya dengan perlahan. Baekhyun dibuat gila untuk kesekian kalinya di sesi bercinta kali ini. Baekhyun menumpahkan cairannya beberapa saat setelah Chanyeol menusuk titik manisnya. Chanyeol melepas tautannya dan membalikkan tubuh Baekhyun. Ia pikir Baekhyun harus merilekskan lubangnya untuk beberapa saat. Karena itu setelah tubuh Baekhyun berada dihadapannya Chanyeol mengecup bibirnya perlahan dan membiarkannya duduk di sofa. Tapi Chanyeol tidak sebaik itu untuk membiarkan Baekhyun beristirahat. Nyatanya sekarang pria itu menyodorkan kejantaannya yang masih menegang sempurna ke hadapan Baekhyun untuk dihisap.

Hisapan Baekhyun sangat baik. Mulutnya yang kecil dan bibirnya yang tipis namun tetap meninggalkan kesan sexy itu dapat dengan baik memanjakan kejantanannya. Chanyeol menengadah seraya menutup matanya. Mulutnya menggeram keenakan dibuatnya.

Setelah dirasa mulut Baekhyun pegal dan beberapa kali hampir tersedak, Chanyeol membaringkan tubuh Baekhyun dan menaikkan satu kakinya untuk memudahkan akses penetrasi yang akan dilakukannya. Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya dan mulai memainkan lidahnya di daerah lubang Baekhyun, membuat prianya menggeliat keenakan akibat ulahnya. Tanpa mengulur waktu lagi, Chanyeol memasukkan kejantanannya dan memulai dengan tempo lambat selanjutnya terdengar lenguhan dari si mungil. Semakin lama ritmenya semakin tidak terkendali, Baekhyun menarik wajah Chanyeol dan menyambar bibirnya dengan permainan yang tak beraturan. Cengkraman pada lubang Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol kewalahan dan pada beberapa tusukan terakhir Baekhyun menumpahkan cairannya diikuti oleh Chanyeol. Chanyeol menurunkan kaki Baekhyun dan mengecup keningnya lama lalu melepaskan tautannya dan mendudukkan dirinya disofa.

Gerakan nafas keduanya masih tidak beraturan ketika salah satunya memecah keheningan.  
"Jangan gunakan mainan sialan itu lagi pada tubuhku" Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menyampingkan tubuhnya, berusaha untuk menghindari tatapan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terkekeh menanggapinya. "Kau jangan terlalu sering menunjukkan lekuk-lekuk tubuhmu pada orang lain" Chanyeol menarik tubuh sikecil dan merebahkan didadanya.

"Kau tau itu fan service" Baekhyun masih mempoutkan bibirnya membuat Chanyeol gemas dan mengecupnya. "Kau hanya perlu bilang jika kau ingin melihatnya juga. Kau tau aku milikmu". Lanjutnya setelah Chanyeol berhenti mengecup bibirnya.

Lalu setelahnya Baekhyun bangkit dan melakukan gerakan yang sebelumnya tidak Ia lakukan dengan baik dihadapan Chanyeol karena dildo sialan itu. Chanyeol harus susah payah menelan ludahnya karena laki-laki bermarga Byun itu benar-benar sexy menarikan TT tanpa sehelai benang pun.

"Kau seharusnya bernyanyi untukku, sayang" Baekhyun membuyarkan kenikmatan pemandangan yang Chanyeol rasakan dan dengan sedikit gagu pada bagian awal menyanyikan lagu tersebut dengan susah payah karena Ia harus mengimbangi dengan ereksinya yang semakin menjadi.

Setelah Ia selesai menyanyikan lagu tersebut Ia mulai membopong Baekhyun ke ranjangnya. Ia tak bisa menahan hasratnya lagi dan Baekhyun mengalungkan tangannya pada leher si jangkung tanpa bisa menolak apapun. Karena pada dasarnya, Park Chanyeol tidak patut untuk ditolak dan Ia tentu saja tidak mau berbagi. Dan bagi Chanyeol, Baekhyun candu yang tidak pernah berakhir.

 **END**

Ini cerita pertama yang gue tulis dengan kelar wkwk karena setiap nulis selalu berenti ditengah jalan Dan akhirnya memutuskan buat jd readers aja. Ini juga iseng sih nulis beginian dan ngepos diffn karena gue lagi mabok TT bgt gegara Chanbaek syalaaaand huhu dan akhirnya menumpahkan segala kemesuman ini. Wkwkwk


End file.
